


Let's Call it Hope [FR]

by unchained_love



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Love, POV Abby, POV Marcus, POV Octavia, Sad, Saison 4, Season/Series 04, amour, season 4, triste
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchained_love/pseuds/unchained_love
Summary: L'histoire débute après la fermeture du bunker, lorsque la vague radioactive arrive. Que pensera Abby à son réveil ? Qu'adviendra-t-il des habitants du bunker ?Voici ma vision des 5 années à venir...





	1. Chapter 1

/ Le Bunker \

~ Marcus Kane ~

Je dépose le corps sur le sol, observant une dernière fois "l'extérieur". Cette femme est la dernière personne qui n'était pas sur la liste de Clarke. Je me sens terriblement mal. Je viens de condamner plus de trois-cent personnes de mon propre clan. Y-avait-il une autre solution ? Je ne le saurais jamais. Jaha me crie de redescendre dans le bunker. Or, je pense sérieusement à rester ici. Parmi les cent personnes de la liste il y a des ingénieurs, des mécaniciens… Un médecin. En quoi suis-je utile ? Sur l'arche, j'expulsais des gens dans l'espace. Un larme coule lentement sur ma joue. Un médecin. Je viens de lui sauver la vie. Je viens de briser la promesse que je lui avais faite. Que pensera-t-elle ? Au moment où j'ai ordonné au terrien de ne pas l'emmener dehors je n'ai pas pensé à son utilité en tant que médecin. J'ai juste pensé à elle, à nous. Son nom était pourtant écrit sur la liste de Clarke. Je n'ai fais qu'obéir aux règles. Qui suis-je ? Je me déteste. 

Soudain, je sens quelqu'un m'agripper le bras et me tirer en arrière. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Je lance un dernier regard à ces corps gisant sur le sol avant de voir la trappe se refermer au dessus de moi. D'un pas lent je me rends dans le hall principal. Cent personnes sauvées. 

Je m'approche alors d'elle, la prends dans mes bras, et me dirige vers les quartiers réservés à notre peuple. J'entre dans une chambre et la dépose sur un des lits. La cabine est composée de deux couchettes simples. Il y a un petit canapé au fond, et une table basse au centre. À droite, à côté du canapé, se trouve une porte menant à une petite salle de bain. À gauche, derrière le lit, un grand placard occupe l'espace. Les couleurs sont fades, dans les tons bleu-gris. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, évidemment. 

Je m'assois à ses pieds, et caresse le dos de sa main de mon pouce, m'accrochant à elle comme à ma propre vie. Les minutes passent, et elle finit par cligner des yeux, plusieurs fois, lentement. Elle tourne alors la tête vers moi, et les larmes commencent alors à couler sur ses joues. 

\- Je suis désolé Abby…

Elle ne répond pas, mais se redresse, appuyant son dos contre le mur. Elle lâche ma main, et ramènes ses jambes contre sa poitrine. 

\- Abby, écoute moi. Nous avons utilisé la liste de Clarke pour choisir. Tu étais dessus. Et je n'ai pas eu le courage Abby, jamais je ne pourrais te condamner…

Elle me fixe, intensément, et je sens la colère qui la ravage, la tristesse qui l'envahit. 

\- Tu l'as pourtant déjà fait. Sur l'arche. Tu allais appuyer sur ce bouton, mais Jaha est arrivé. Tu m'aurais tué sans hésiter Marcus, déclare-t-elle froidement.

Elle sanglote, elle tremble, mais essuie ses larmes, et me lance un regard plein de haine. 

\- Abby… Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais sur l'Arche. Je déteste celui que j'ai été Abby. Tu m'as rendu meilleur, tu as apporté de la lumière dans ma vie, tu m'as sauvé Abby.

Elle soupire, et hausse les épaules.

\- Clarke ? Demande-t-elle timidement.

\- Elle n'est pas rentrée… Je ne sais pas où elle est…

Elle tremble encore plus, sert les poings, se crispe.

\- Tu as fermé le bunker… Alors qu'elle est encore dehors ? Articule-t-elle lentement.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix… 

\- Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Hurle-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

Elle me frappe le torse de toute sa force, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle m'assène des coups de poings désespérés, elle crie aussi fort qu'elle peut, déversant sa colère sur moi. Je ne bouge pas, et la laisse faire. Je pourrait tout endurer pour elle. 

Je finis par lui attraper les poignets, et, épuisée, elle se laisse tomber contre moi. Je la sert aussi fort que possible contre moi, tandis qu'elle fond en larmes.

\- Tout ira bien Abby… Je suis là… Je suis désolé Abby…

J'essaye tant bien que mal de la réconforter, sans jamais la lâcher. Je suis prêt à tout pour elle. Je voudrais lui offrir le monde, je donnerai tout pour un sourire de sa part. Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je la couche alors, dépose une couverture sur son corps tremblant, et quitte la pièce. 

Je ne tarde pas à trouver Jaha, qui m'annonce qu'ils ont reçu un message radio de Raven et Bellamy. Ils partent dans l'espace, avec Clarke, Murphy, Emori, Echo, Monty, et Harper. Or, ils ont été coupés juste après. Nous ne pouvons dès lors qu'espérer qu'ils soient tous en vie. 

Soudain, la porte des quartiers de notre peuple s'ouvre et laisse place à Octavia, accompagne d'Indra et de deux gardes. Elle se tourne vers Jaha, impassible et froide.

\- Avez-vous finis d'installer votre clan ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, répond l'ancien chancelier. Toutes les chambres sont occupées.

\- Bien. Rendez-vous dans le hall principal dans une heure.

Elle repart aussitôt, sans un mot de plus. 

 

~ Octavia ~

Je me rends dans la réserve de nourriture, au quatrième étage, accompagnée d'un membre de chaque clan. Je leur donne alors les instructions de rationnement, et leur demande de préparer le repas pour ce midi. 

Je retourne dans le bureau qui surplombe le hall principal, mon bureau, mon chez-moi. Deux gardes surveillent l'entrée. Indra vit avec sa fille et deux autres Trikrus dans leurs quartiers. J'ai eu la chance de parler à Bellamy, de lui dire au revoir. Je prie pour qu'il me revienne sain et sauf. Sans lui, sans Lincoln, et sans Ilian je me sens terriblement seule. 

La petite pièce est composée d'une grande table en bois et d'une chaise, d'un canapé, d'une photocopieuse et de deux étagères. Une porte donne sur une chambre. Un grand lit trône au milieu de celle-ci. Il y a des rangements, et des fauteuils. Une autre porte mène à la salle de bain, assez simple, composée d'une douche, d'un lavabo et de toilettes. Les couleurs sont dans les tons bleu-gris, comme le reste du bunker. 

Je prends place à mon bureau, sors une feuille et un crayon d'un tiroir, et commence à planifier les semaines à venir. 

Une heure plus tard, le hall principal se rempli. Tous les clans sont là. Je sors alors de mon bureau, ma feuille en main. Ils font un bruit monstrueux, ils parlent tous, jugent, se regardent de travers. La tension est palpable. Les clans sont distinctement séparés, ils évitent clairement de se mélanger. 

Je demande le silence une première fois, sans réussir. Une deuxième, puis une troisième fois, en vain. Je prends alors la corne de brume accrochée à ma ceinture, celle de Lincoln, et souffle fort dedans. Tout le monde se tait alors, m'observant avec attention. Je décide de parler en trigedasleng, puis de traduire en anglais.

\- Bien. Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les clans, et je vous demande solidarité et compassion afin de surmonter les épreuves qui nous attendent. Le bunker est composé de six étages. Les trois étages du bas sont consacrés aux chambres. J'espère que vous êtes bien installés. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez des problèmes de cohabitation. Le quatrième étage est dédié à la culture, au recyclage de l'eau, et à la restauration. Au cinquième se trouvera l'école, ainsi que l'infirmerie et les ateliers des mécaniciens et des ingénieurs.

Sur ces mots je fixe le docteur Griffin. Elle est tout au fond de la pièce, appuyée contre le mur, le regard vide. Elle vit avec Clarke ce que je vit avec Bellamy. La peur de ne jamais se retrouver. 

\- Cet étage sera consacré aux aux loisirs, aux divertissements, et à l'échange culturel entre les clans. Les repas auront lieu entre sept heures et dix heures le matin, entre midi et quatorze heures, puis entre dix-neuf et vingt-et-une heures le soir. Des horloges sont déjà placées dans chaque pièce du bunker. Veuillez respecter ces horaires s'il vous plaît.

Je prends une grande inspiration et continue. 

\- Personne ne peut rester inactif, vous passerez donc tous des tests afin de déterminer votre travail pour les années à venir. Ici encore, en cas de désaccord avec les résultats, ou en cas de problèmes, venez me voir. La guerre ne sera pas tolérée, il est hors de question de laisser place à la violence. Nous devons cohabiter pour survivre, alors je vous demande de tous faire un effort. Les tests auront lieu après le repas. Revenez ici dès que vous aurez finis de manger. Merci.

Des applaudissements sourds retentissent dans la pièce, et finissent en acclamations. Je salue mon peuple de la tête et retourne à l'intérieur de mon bureau. Je me rends alors compte que mon organisation ressemble à celle de l'arche, à celle du Mont Weather. Je me déteste pour cela. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? J'ai l'avantage de désirer un peuple totalement pacifique, sans punitions comme l'expulsion, ou alors les atrocités des hommes des montagnes. C'est déjà cela de gagné. Je prie pour que tout se passe bien, pour que ces cinq années ne me soient pas plus insupportables qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Je me rends ensuite dans le réfectoire. Tous les clans sont attablés, et mangent plus ou moins joyeusement. Mon ventre crie famine, mais je ne peux me permettre une minute de répit. Je ne tarde pas à trouver les représentants de chaque métier du peuple du ciel, ainsi que Gaïa. Je leur demande de manger au plus vite et de venir dans le hall principal. 

Cependant, Abby manque à l'appel. Elle n'est pas dans la salle, et j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle est notre dernier médecin, et je sais que plusieurs guérisseurs terriens se tourneront vers elle à l'heure des tests. Je me rends alors dans les quartiers de Skaikru, et ouvre chaque porte jusqu'à trouver sa chambre. Elle est accroupie par terre, en larmes. Dès l'instant où elle m'aperçoit, elle s'empresse de se lever et de sécher ses larmes. 

\- Bonjour Octavia. Comment vas-tu ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce mais tremblante.

Le docteur Griffin a toujours été gentille avec moi. Lorsque j'étais en cellule d'isolement, c'est elle qui est venue me soigner, me vacciner, et qui a assuré mon suivi médical, chose qui n'avait pas été faite depuis ma naissance. Je me sens dans un sens liée à elle. Nous avons toutes deux un être cher, là, dehors, et nous ne savons pas s'ils sont toujours vivants. 

\- Bien, merci. J'ai besoin de vous dans le hall, pour la répartition. Vous avez mangé ?

\- J'arrive tout de suite, me répond-elle en ignorant ma dernière question.

Je hoche la tête et retourne dans le hall. Dans les cinq minutes qui suivent je me retrouve entourée des représentants de chaque profession. Il n'y a qu'une seule terrienne, et je sais d'avance que cela me sera reproché. Mais je n'ai pas vécu assez longtemps avec les terriens pour connaître leurs occupations, ou leurs métiers. 

\- Merci à tous d'être venus si vite. Dans les heures qui vont suivre vous devrez choisir ceux qui travailleront avec vous dans les années à suivre. Vous êtes les meilleurs dans votre domaine, je vous fais confiance. Docteur Griffin, vous êtes en charge de l'infirmerie, Monsieur Jones, vous vous gérez l'agriculture et le recyclage de l'eau, Madame Smith, vous serez directrice de l'école, Monsieur Watson, vous êtes en charge des ingénieurs, Gaïa, je te laisse t'occuper de tout ce qui concerne la religion, Madame Lopez vous superviserez la cuisine et les repas, et…

Je me rends alors compte que je ne peux citer Raven. Elle n'est pas là. Elle est avec mon frère, dans l'espace.

\- Bien, Monsieur Watson, vous vous occuperez également des mécaniciens.

La salle se remplit alors des différents clans. Je leur présente alors les représentants des métiers nécessaires à notre survie et à notre cohabitation. Je leur demande de les rejoindre dans leur secteur respectif, selon leurs prédispositions et leurs envies. Les représentants se chargeront de désigner quelles personnes sont aptes ou non à la profession qui les intéresse. 

Mon peuple ne tarde pas à se disperser, me laissant une seconde de répit. C'est alors qu'un cinquantaine de personne se retrouvent face à moi, aucun des métiers ne les intéressant. Après avoir longuement parlé avec eux, je me rends compte qu'ils correspondent plus ou moins aux artisans. Je leur attribue alors des locaux au quatrième étage, leur donnant pour seule consigne de « faire ce qu'ils font le mieux ». Leurs métiers rendront probablement notre existence souterraine plus agréable. Une dizaine d'entre eux sont spécialisés dans la couture et la tapisserie, d'autres savent teindre, peindre, créer des parfums… 

Une fois seule je me décide à prendre quelques secondes de repos. Ce travail est épuisant. Je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour diriger. Ils sont 1 200 dans ce bunker… Comment maintenir la paix pendant cinq ans ? Je m'en sens incapable. 

Quelqu'un toque alors à ma porte. Mes gardes ouvrent, laissant place à Indra et Marcus Kane. 

\- Félicitations Octavia, commence Marcus. Tu as réussis seule et en un temps record à organiser ce bunker.

Je hausse les épaules. 

\- Que veux-tu Marcus ?

\- Je ne suis fais pour aucun de ces métiers. Je ne sais pas où aller, ni quoi faire. Je me demandais alors si tu avais besoin d'aide ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Ma première intention est de le mettre dehors et de lui dire de se débrouiller, mais je suis épuisée.

\- Oui, tu pourrais m'être utile. Tu superviseras les réserves de nourriture, et tu maintiendras l'ordre dans ce bunker, sans pour autant utiliser la force. Récupère tes gardes et demande à certains terriens de se joindre à toi.

Je me rends alors compte de l'ampleur de la tâche que je viens de lui confier. Je dois lui faire confiance pour cela. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. 

Il me remercie et quitte le bureau. Reste alors Indra. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me félicite pour mon travail. Je ne peux retenir les larmes qui se mettent alors à couler sur mes joues. Elle me réconforte, et me promets de m'accompagner dans cette épreuve, de m'aider à diriger mon peuple, à l'unifier. 

L'après midi passe rapidement. Je supervise la répartition des métiers, je vérifie que tout ce passe bien. Je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Indra me force à aller manger le soir venu. Sans elle je n'aurais rien avalé de la journée. Les couloirs commencent alors à se faire silencieux, et la première journée s'achève dans le bunker. 

Je regarde mes quartiers dans le plus grand des calmes, lorsque, soudain, un hurlement retentit dans tout le bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Marcus Kane ~

J'erre dans les couloirs, lorsque soudain, un cri retentit. Un hurlement déchirant, désespéré. Je cours vers la source de ce bruit, je sais déjà d'où il provient. La porte est fermée, verrouillée. Je toque, aucune réponse. Je colle mon oreille contre la paroi, et entends les sanglots d'Abby. Je toque de nouveau, plus fort, en vain. 

\- Abby ! Que se passe-t-il ? Répond moi s'il te plais… Ouvre moi… Je t'en supplie !

\- Pars Marcus ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Tout est de ta faute !

Je me laisse tomber dos à la porte, écoutant ses gémissements torturés de l'autre côté. Quelques curieux s'approchent de moi, le regard interrogateur. Je les renvois se coucher sans explication. En ai-je seulement une ? Pourquoi Abby hurle-t-elle ? Pour Clarke ? Si seulement je le savais… 

\- Abby, laisse moi entrer s'il te plais.

\- Non !

Je sens qu'elle a besoin d'aide, et je voudrais être là pour elle, je voudrais la sauver, je voudrais décrocher les étoiles et les lui offrir, je voudrais atteindre le soleil et lui en ramener la lumière… Où est mon Abby ? Où sont ses sourires ? Où est son rire ? 

Soudain, je n'entends plus rien. Le silence règne alors dans le couloir, et dans sa chambre. 

\- Abby ?

Aucune réponse. Je frappe sur la porte, toujours rien. Que se passe-t-il ? Je ressens alors un long frisson parcourir tout mon corps. Je frappe aussi fort que possible sur la porte, j'essaye de l'ouvrir, rien n'y fait. C'est alors qu'Octavia me pousse et sort une carte magnétique de sa poche. Elle la passe devant la poignée, et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je tire dessus, et entre en trombe. Abby est couchée par terre, un liquide blanc coule de sa bouche. Effrayé, je secoue la secoue, je prends son visage entre mes mains, je crie son prénom. Je ne peux pas la perdre, pas maintenant. Jamais. 

Octavia m'attrape l'épaule et me tire en arrière. Deux hommes déposent Abby sur un brancard et l'emmène. J'attrape sa main et la tient jusqu'à l'infirmerie. 

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux hommes ne savent pas. Ils me disent qu'elle a besoin de repos. 

\- Il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Raven, déclare Octavia, froidement. On a grillé sa puce de force, elle a des lésions. Raven nous a donné le protocole à suivre pour l'en débarrasser. Mais je ne peux le faire sans son accord. Elle se réveillera, ne vous en faites pas. Raven m'a tout expliqué avant de partir dans l'espace.

J'aurais voulu qu'Octavia donne l'ordre de la soigner, mais je ne peux pas insister. Elle demande le consentement d'Abby, ou d'un membre de sa famille. Je ne suis aucun des deux. Je ne suis rien. La salle se vide, je ne lâche pas sa main, je resterai toute la nuit s'il le faut. 

Je sens quelqu'un me caresser les cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, aveuglé par la lumière. Ma tête repose sur le ventre de Abby. 

\- Marcus… Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle doucement.

Je me redresse, et croise son regard. Son si beau regard pourtant plein de tristesse. 

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être… Je suis là Abby, tout ira bien…

\- Ils nous ont contacté… J'ai pu parler à Raven. Clarke… Clarke n'est pas avec eux. Elle est restée sur Terre Marcus… Dehors… Elle les a sauvé, et maintenant… Elle n'est plus là… Il n'y avait pas d'autre abris Marcus… Nul part… Raven dit que le sang noir a pu marcher, mais Marcus… C'est impossible !

Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, et je ne peux que serrer sa main dans la mienne. 

\- J'ai perdu mon bébé… Marcus je l'ai perdue… Je l'ai perdue ! Je l'avais vu dans ma vision ! Sanglote-t-elle. Je l'ai perdue… Ma petite chérie… Mon bébé… Ma Clarke…

Je la sert contre moi, impuissant.

\- Marcus je vois son visage partout… Quand je ferme les yeux elle est là, le visage brûlé… Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé partir ? Pourquoi ! J'entends sa voix…

\- Clarke a sûrement trouvé une solution, elle trouve toujours une solution… Ne perd pas espoir Abby. Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'y es pour rien…

\- Ne pas perdre espoir ? Je suis coincée ici pendant cinq ans ! Sachant qu'elle n'a probablement pas survécu ! Je suis coincée ici et je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas la sauver, je suis toute seule…

\- Ne dis pas ça Abby, je suis là, je suis là pour toi et je serai toujours là. 

Elle m'embrasse tendrement, avec tant de désespoir et de souffrance. 

\- Raven sait comment te sauver Abby. Tu vois Clarke à cause des lésions dans ton cerveau. Mais ce sera bientôt finit ma chérie, ils vont te sauver.

\- Non. Marcus, je ne mérite pas de vivre, pas comme ça, déclare-t-elle froidement. Tu devrais aller manger, dit-elle avec insistance.

Je comprends alors qu'elle ne veut pas que je reste. Je me rends donc au réfectoire, prends un plateau, m'assois, et fixe ce dernier pendant de longues minutes. Je ne pense qu'à elle. Mon soleil. Ma raison de vivre. Que suis-je sans elle ? 

Je peux la sauver, je peux l'aider. Je ne la laisserai pas renoncer. Je ne peux pas la perdre, j'ai besoin d'elle, tout le monde a besoin d'elle ici. Je ne peux pas la laisser croire que c'est la fin, je ne peux pas la laisser accepter ainsi de partir, de mourir. Je me lève précipitamment, et cours jusqu'à l'infirmerie. 

Je pousse les porte, elle n'est plus là. Je me tourne vers un des hommes, je ne le connais pas. Un terrien. 

\- Où est-elle partie ?!

\- Elle a dit qu'elle avait des dossiers médicaux à trier, répond-il nonchalamment.

Je cours jusqu'à sa chambre, et entre en trombes. Elle est là, couchée sur son lit, le regard vide. Je ralentis, reprends mon souffle, et m'approche d'elle. Elle respire lentement, ses yeux fixent le plafond, impassible. Je m'accroupis près de son lit, et prends sa main. Elle la retire aussitôt, sans quitter le plafond des yeux. 

\- Laisse moi Marcus.

\- Jamais.

Elle soupire. 

\- Tu avais raison. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, pas seulement. Si tu avais été l'intérieur du bunker je ne l'aurais pas ouvert. Clarke ne serait pas partie. Si je n'étais pas stupidement tombée amoureuse de toi je n'aurais pas ouvert la trappe. Clarke ne serait pas partie. Si j'avais su que j'avais le choix entre elle et toi… Clarke serait encore là. Je l'aurais choisis elle, déclare-t-elle froidement.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été poignardé, j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fin. Évidemment qu'elle aurait choisi sa fille. Comment ai-je pu penser autre chose ? Égoïste. Je suis égoïste. Elle me l'a déjà dis. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je sais ce qu'elle fait. J'aurais fais la même chose à sa place. Elle veut m'obliger à la détester. Elle veut que je parte. Mais je ne partirai pas. 

\- Or c'est ainsi. Tu n'as pas d'autres choix. Bats-toi Abby !

\- Pourquoi me battre Kane ? Pour qui ? Souffle-t-elle.

Ses paroles me font mal. Elles me déchirent de l'intérieur. Mais je sais, je sais qu'elle ne le pense pas vraiment. 

\- Pour moi. Pour tous ceux qui auront besoin d'un médecin dans les cinq prochaines années et dans les suivantes. Pour l'espoir de revoir ta fille ! Bats-toi Abby ! Tu m'as appris à regarder l'espoir en face, tu es la lumière dans ce monde ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner Abigail Griffin ! Tu es une battante, et tu vas passer au dessus de tout ça.

Elle soupire, encore, et tourne la tête vers moi. 

\- Je me battrai pour toi Abby, je me battrai avec et contre toi s'il le faut. Je te maintiendrai en vie, et je te prouverai que la vie en veut la peine. Sur l'arche, lorsque le bracelet de Clarke a cessé d'émettre, tu as refusé de croire à sa mort, et tu t'es battue ! Alors bats-toi. Tu ne peux pas abandonner si facilement.

\- Et si je le fais ? Si j'abandonne ? Tu ne peux pas me sauver Marcus Kane.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas abandonner. Et je te sauverai. Je passerai chaque seconde à tes côtés pour te rappeler que le combat en vaut la peine. Je resterai éveillé chaque nuit pour m'assurer que tu respires, et je t'obligerai à manger quand tu cesseras. Je vais ramener la lumière en toi, comme tu l'as fais pour moi. Je me battrai pour toi. À TonDC, dans les décombres, tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Et malgré toute la haine que tu me portais, malgré mes actions les plus sombres, tu n'as jamais cessé de te battre pour me sauver. Alors je ferai de même pour toi. Et même s'il faut que tu en viennes à me détester, à me haïr, je me battrai pour toi.

Une larme coule le long de sa joue, puis une autre. Ses lèvres tremblent, et lentement, sa main s'approche de mon visage, et caresse doucement ma joue. 

\- Je t'aime Abigail Griffin, et je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour te maintenir en vie.

Elle se redresse et m'embrasse, douloureusement. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, je me relève. Je l'attrape par les hanches et la recule légèrement, avant de me pencher au dessus d'elle, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Mes mains glissent sur son corps, remontant son tee-shirt jusqu'à le lui enlever. Mes doigts entre alors en contact avec la douce peau de son dos cambré. Elle ne tarde pas à faire de même. Collant son corps au mien je peux alors sentir les battements de son cœur contre mon torse, je peux sentir la forme de ses seins contre moi, ses mains qui me caressent le dos, qui s'accrochent à moi, ses lèvres si douces qui m'embrassent comme la première fois, son souffle contre mon visage… 

\- Je t'aime Marcus Kane… Je t'aime… Je suis tellement désolée…

 

~ Octavia ~

J'essaye de maintenir la paix au sein du clan, d'unifier le clan, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Ils ne se mélangent pas. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je me sens impuissante face à ces douze mille personnes. Me respectent-ils seulement ? Je voudrais réussir quelque chose, leur prouver que je suis capable de gérer ce bunker. Je comprends dès lors que sur l'arche, certaines lois étaient nécessaires à notre survie. Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir pris ma mère, jamais. Mais je n'ai d'autres choix que d'accepter certaines façons de procéder. J'exclue toute violence, définitivement. 

J'organise un conseil, comme sur l'arche, avec un représentant de chaque clan, comme l'aurait fait un commandant, comme l'aurait fait Lexa. Je ne connaissais pas particulièrement cette dernière, mais je l'admirais beaucoup. Elle faisait preuve d'une force inégalable. 

Soudain, ma porte s'ouvre, me faisant sursauter. Indra entre, un léger sourire accroché à son visage. 

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle s'assoit en face de moi. 

\- Que se passe-t-il Indra ?

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien Octavia. Tu ne manges presque pas, tu ne parles presque pas, et depuis hier tu passes la majorité de ton temps seule. Parle moi.

Je soupire, pose mon stylo, et la regarde avec attention. Indra sait toujours lorsqu'il y a un problème. Je vois en elle la figure maternelle qui me manque depuis tant d'années. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Toujours à mes côtés. 

\- Certains terriens ont du mal à s'adapter à la vie souterraine. Et je sens une certaine tension entre les clans. Je ne sais pas comment les unifier, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

Elle hausse un sourcil, et me fixe quelques secondes. 

\- Tu ne peux que leur laisser du temps Octavia. Ne les force pas, ne les oblige à s'adapter trop rapidement. Sois là pour eux, c'est tout ce qu'ils attendent de toi. Mais ce n'est pas le problème, tu sais déjà tout cela. Ne me ment pas.

\- J'ai peur, je suis terrifiée, je ne sais pas comment tenir cinq années dans ce bunker sans devenir folle ! Je suis toute seule ! Bellamy n'est pas là, et je n'appartient à aucun clan. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ni comment le faire. Je n'arriverai jamais à tout gérer toute seule…

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible. 

\- Tu es loin d'être seule. Et tu n'as pas à appartenir à un clan. Tu as réussi à tous les unifier, bien que pour l'instant ils restent séparés. Aucune guerre n'éclatera dans ce bunker, je peux te le garantir. J'ai cru comprendre que le contact radio avait été rétabli avec le ciel, tu peux parler à Bellamy quand tu veux Octavia. 

Elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je fonds en larmes. Je laisse s'échapper tout le stress, toute la colère, toute la peur et toute la tristesse accumulés ces derniers temps. 

\- Tu es un leader, tu vas y arriver. Ton frère sera fier de toi, et ton clan t'admirera comme il a pu admirer Lexa. Je suis là, n'oublie pas, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

 

La nuit va bientôt arriver. J'aurai voulu regarder la Lune. Je décide alors de sortir faire un tour. Je demande à mes gardes de me laisser seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. 

J'erre dans les couloirs du bunker, lorsque tout à coup, dans un virage, je percute quelqu'un. Je tombe par terre. Je me relève immédiatement, en position de combat. Il se tient en face de moi, les mains devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. Il est grand, brun, les cheveux mi-longs, la peau claire, musclé. 

\- Heda. Je suis désolé, déclare-t-il froidement.

Je hausse les épaules. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ryen, du clan Trishana.

Je le regarde attentivement. 

\- Il est tard, vous ne dormez pas ?

Il fait non de la tête. 

\- Tâchez de ne pas trop tarder, les journées sont longues et difficiles ici.

Sur ces dernières paroles je quitte mon interlocuteur. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de retourner la tête pour le regarder s'éloigner.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Abigail Griffin ~

Je me réveille aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime pour la deuxième fois depuis Jake. Qui l’eut cru ? Marcus Kane et moi... Il dort paisiblement, son bras sur mon ventre, son corps collé au mien. Il est là, malgré tout. J'ai essayé de le rejeter, en vain. J'ai voulu nier mes sentiments à son égard, mais j'en suis incapable. Il est devenu mon tout. Un matin, je me suis même surprise à me demander pourquoi je ne l'avais pas épousé lui, à la place de Jake. Ce genre de pensées me font me sentir terriblement mal envers mon ex mari. Kane a appuyé sur le bouton pour éjecter Jake. Kane a failli m'éjecter également. Puis Marcus m'a sauvé la vie après le départ de L'exodus. Marcus m'a accompagné sur Terre, il m'a tenu la main pendant tout le trajet. Et Kane m'a condamnée à dix coups de bâton électrique. Et désormais, Kane a disparu. Il ne reste que Marcus, mon Marcus. Celui qui m'accompagne à travers les épreuves les plus difficiles. Le Marcus qui me raisonne et me console. Le Marcus que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Il a déjà prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il serait capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour moi. Et je me sens incapable de lui rendre la pareille. 

Il ouvre lentement les yeux, et je ne peux retenir un sourire. Il caresse ma joue, et m'embrasse tendrement, longtemps, comme s'il venait de me retrouver. Hier encore il m'a sauvé. 

\- Que tu es belle quand tu souris, murmure-t-il.

Je me lève, nue, et marche jusqu'à l'armoire. Marcus a déjà rangé toutes nos affaires. Je sens son regard dans mon dos, ses yeux qui me dévorent... Comme je l'aime... 

\- Marcus, tu devrais te lever, nous allons être en retard pour manger.

En effet, il est déjà neuf heures et demi. Je prends des vêtements et me rends dans la salle de bain. Je me glisse sous la douche, lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Marcus entre. Nous nous retrouvons à deux dans la toute petite cabine, collés l'un à l'autre, l'eau chaude coulant sur nos corps.. Il m'embrasse tendrement, ses mains sur mes hanches, tandis que mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il me plaque contre la paroi du mur froid, je frissonne. 

\- Marcus… Je suis déjà en retard au travail !

\- Quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Et puis personne ne te le reprochera, tu es Abby Griffin.

Je souris, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Marcus est le seul à pouvoir me retenir ainsi. Il maîtrise complètement mon entêtement. Il se colle à moi, caressant mon ventre du bout des doigts, mes seins, prenant mon visage entre ses mains, il me possède entièrement. Je tremble à chaque fois qu'il me touche, et je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'accrocher à lui, à ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses bras, pour ne pas tomber. Il entre en moi, je gémis. 

\- Marcus…

Il parsème mon cou de baisers, je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier. La chaleur de nos corps créé de la buée partout sur le carrelage, sur la paroi vitrée de la douche, et mon dos glisse contre le mur. Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, je me sens vaciller. Au dernier moment Marcus m'attrape les cuisse et m'empêche de tomber. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, il me tient. Il me sauve, comme d'habitude. Je suis folle de lui… 

Notre passion atteint son paroxysme, il colle sa bouche contre la mienne, étouffant un cri. Il se recule légèrement, souriant, et dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres. 

\- Marcus Kane vous êtes une terrible influence…

Il rit.

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi… Ton corps est un argument de taille dans ce genre de situation !

Il attrape le savon et commence à parcourir mon corps avec. Lentement il me lave, puis rince la mousse. Je fais de même pour lui, déposant des baisers un peu partout dans son cou, sur son torse. 

Une fois propres, je le pousse un peu et sors de la cabine.

\- Déjà ? Demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Je crois que nous sommes déjà en retard pour le petit déjeuner, donc je vais aller travailler. Nous ne sommes pas en vacances Marcus !

Il fait une petite moue ennuyée, mais me rejoint. Je cherche partout mais ne trouve pas ma serviette. Je me tourne alors vers lui, il la tient dans la main. 

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Viens la chercher !

Il rit comme un enfant, mais je n'arrive pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse. Surpris, il baisse sa garde. J'en profite alors pour attraper la serviette. Je l'enroule autour de moi, et maintenant, il ne rie plus. 

\- C'était méchant, murmure-t-il.

\- Tout à fait.

Je me sèche, m'habille, et sors. Il me rejoint quelques secondes après dans le couloir et m'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mon ventre produit alors un gargouillement d'une élégance démesurée qui déclenche un fou rire chez Marcus. 

\- C'est de ta faute !

Il hausse les sourcils. 

\- N'importe quoi ! S'exclame-t-il. Si tu n'étais pas aussi jolie je ne te ferais pas perdre autant de temps !

Il m'embrasse tendrement et repart. 

\- Vous êtes en retard Docteur Griffin.

Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Octavia. Elle est assise sur un des lits, les bras croisés. Je m'excuse et m'approche d'elle. 

\- Puis-je connaître la nature de votre retard ? Demande-t-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je rougis et esquive la question. 

\- Madame la commandante, que faîtes-vous ici ?

Elle soupire. 

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça s'il vous plaît, je suis toujours la Octavia de la cellule 12.

\- Non, tu as bien changé depuis. Tu es devenue une femme forte Octavia, et appelle moi Abby, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Bon, que puis-je pour toi ?

Elle sourit et hoche la tête. 

\- Je… Je ne dors pas, articule-t-elle difficilement.

Je soupire. Je vis exactement la même chose qu'elle. Certes, hier soir j'étais occupée, bien occupée… Mais sans ça… 

\- Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars ?

Elle fait oui de la tête. 

\- Tu as du mal à t'endormir ?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler, donnez moi des cachets et le problème sera réglé, dit-elle pour couper court à la discussion.

\- Je ne peux pas. Nous n'avons pas de somnifères ici. Seulement des anesthésiants pour les chirurgie, mais je peux te prescrire des calmants si tu veux. Un chaque soir après le repas. 

\- D'accord, merci.

Je lui donne une ordonnance, et une boîte de cachets. Elle me remercie une fois de plus et quitte la pièce. Je me fais du soucis pour elle, elle essaye de le cacher mais souffre énormément. 

Quelques minutes plus tard les guérisseurs terriens viennent me voir. Nous échangeons sur nos différentes techniques, j'en apprends beaucoup sur les herbes médicinales de la Terre, et je leur montre comment fonctionne notre technologie.

Assise à mon bureau je vérifie les stocks de médicaments, les trie, les range, lorsque soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Marcus. Il me tend une pomme, un sourire au coin des lèvres. 

\- Autant me rendre utile, Octavia m'a donné un métier où je ne fais presque rien, mais j'ai accès partout, dit-il en secouant la carte magnétique dans sa main.

Je ris et l'embrasse. 

\- Ne recommence plus jamais Marcus Kane, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Ces pommes étaient au menu du petit déjeuner, j'ai vérifié. Donc c'est comme si tu l'avais mangé ce matin.

Je lui lance un regard réprobateur mais prends tout de même le fruit, affamée. Je me remets au boulot, en mangeant. Il s'assoit en face de moi, et m'observe de longues minutes. 

\- Tu me perturbes dans mon travail !

\- Mais, je ne fais même pas de bruit. Je ne touche à rien, se justifie-t-il.

Je le regarde avec insistance. 

\- Je sais, je suis d'une beauté démesurée et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me regarder, donc tu n'arrive pas à travailler. De plus, je sens terriblement bon à cause de ce matin, et je dégage une aura de sensualité qui t'attire inexorablement, dit-il très sérieusement.

J'explose de rire, cet homme est insupportable. 

\- Marcus Kane vous avez un ego surdimensionné.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, et finit par quitter la pièce. Je me remets alors au travail. 

Je le rejoins ensuite pour déjeuner, à la bonne heure cette fois ci. Nous discutons de notre courte matinée, je lui parle de Octavia. Il ne peut pas faire plus que moi mais me promet de garder une œil sur elle. À la fin du repas, il me raccompagne à l'infirmerie, main dans la main. Il se penche alors pour m'embrasser, mais s'arrête au dernier moment, et recule. Je fronce les sourcils. 

\- Tu as du yaourt au coin de la lèvre.

Il l'essuie avec son pouce et le met dans sa bouche. Je soupire et le regarde avec insistance. Il finit par m'embrasser, passionnément. Dans notre élan d'amour il me plaque contre le mur, et je m'accroche à lui. Il se colle à moi, passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt et caresse mon ventre. 

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Je sursaute, il se pousse. 

\- Docteur Griffin, Monsieur Kane, nous salue Indra.

Je pousse Marcus et m'approche d'elle. Elle fait entrer deux terriens. L'un a l’œil bien amoché, l'autre a le nez cassé. Je soupire et leur demande de s'asseoir chacun sur une chaise. 

\- Que s'est-il passé, demande Marcus.

\- Ils se sont battu, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Heureusement que votre équipe de gardes surveillaient bien les couloirs, dit-elle.

Marcus hoche la tête et quitte la pièce après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Je remercie Indra, qui part à son tours. Je m'approche alors des deux terriens. Je m'occupe de celui qui a le nez cassé en premier, puis soigne l’œil du suivant. Je leur demande de rester calme, assis sur leur chaise. Cependant, la dispute reprend quelques minutes après, dans leur langue native évidemment. Ils crient l'un sur l'autre, sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est un mot de temps à autre. Je leur demande de s'arrêter, j'essaye, mais ils ne m'écoutent pas. Alarmés par les cris, les gardes entrent et les emmènent avec eux, probablement pour demander à Octavia comment les punir. Je les remercie et prends une petite pause, assise sur un des lits. L'infirmerie est vide, pour l'instant. Je m'attends déjà à recevoir plusieurs personnes en manque de vitamine D, possiblement des virus, des naissances… Je suis prête. 

Tout à coup, une voix résonne dans mon dos. 

\- Comment oses-tu ? Après ce que tu as fais à papa ?

Je me retourne. Clarke se tient au centre de la pièce. Elle me lance un regard plein de haine. Ma tête me fait mal… 

\- Tu as tué papa ! Et maintenant tu couches avec Kane ? Comment oses-tu seulement vivre ? Tu ne mérites pas tout ce que tu as ! Je te déteste… Tu m'as abandonnée sur Terre, tu m'as condamnée à mort en m'envoyant ici, et maintenant, où suis-je ? J'ai subis les radiations à l'extérieur…

Son visage commence à rougir, brûler, elle hurle. 

\- Clarke ! Non !

Je cours vers elle, trébuche et tombe par terre. 

\- Tout est de ta faute !

Je pleurs, je lui crie d'arrêter. 

\- As-tu seulement pensé à moi aujourd'hui ? Non ! Trop occupée avec ton petit Marcus n'est-ce pas ?

Je hurle de douleur, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. J'essaye de combattre cette vision, mais elle me paraît si réelle… J'arrive à me coucher sur le côté, avant de m'évanouir.

 

~ Octavia ~

 

Je sers la petite boîte de cachets dans ma main et regagne mes quartiers. Un après le repas du soir… Je m'assois à mon bureau, et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Bellamy me manque, Lincoln me manque, Ilian aussi, même Raven et Clarke me manquent… Je me sens happée par l'obscurité, je suis incapable de combattre ma tristesse. Je suis rongée par la culpabilité. Mon peuple me respecte, certes, mais je les effraie. Après tout, je suis celle qui a remporté le dernier conclave. Je suis celle qui tuait pour Roan. Ils me respectent, mais n'osent même pas m'approcher, ni me parler comme à un être humain. Je suis leur leader, pas leur amie. Si seulement je pouvais parler à Lexa, pour savoir comment elle faisait, elle, pour gérer ce sentiment. Lexa avait Clarke, pendant un temps. Mais entre Costia et Clarke ? Comment a-t-elle fait sans attache ? 

Paniquée, je prends un cachet. J'attends un peu mais ne sens aucun effet. Je devrais aller déjeuner. Je soupire, épuisée. Comment tenir cinq ans ? Seule. Je me lève, et rejoins la cantine. Les gens baissent la tête en guise de salut lorsqu'ils me croisent. Personne ne croise mon regard. Abby mange avec Marcus. Je suis heureuse pour eux. Indra est au milieu de son clan, racontant une de ses histoires de guerre. Je prends un plateau, des couverts et une assiette, puis je m'assois à une table vide, toutes les autres étant occupées. 

Je commence à manger, lorsque soudain, quelqu'un prend place en face de moi. Étonnée, je lève les yeux. Ryen est là. Il me salue et commence à manger sans un mot de plus. Je continue alors mon repas, et, arrivée au dessert, il commencer à parler, dans sa langue natale.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à rejeter votre peuple, le Skaikru ?

Je prends une seconde, surprise. 

\- Et bien… Je ne me sentais pas comme eux, je suis différente. Je n'appartiens à aucun clan, c'est tout.

Remarquant mon ton un peu sec je m'excuse. Il sourit, et commence à me parler un peu de lui. Il a commencé son entraînement de guerrier à cinq ans, il n'a jamais connu ses parents qui sont décédés alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, c'est sa grand-mère qui l'a élevé. Nous parlons alors de tout et de rien, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la cantine soit entièrement vide. Je le prie alors de m'excuser, et me lève. 

\- Vous savez, vous devriez essayer de vous asseoir avec votre peuple. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, ils ne tarderont pas à le comprendre. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs avec Lexa.

Je le remercie, et quitte la pièce. Je me surprends alors à sourire, légèrement. 

Un peu plus tard, dans les couloirs, on m'interpelle. Le contact radio a été réparé, et amélioré. Désormais, je peux aussi contacter Bellamy. Avant, il fallait que ce soit lui. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Il doit être bien occupé sur l'arche. Je regagne mon bureau, pleine d'espoir. Je cours presque. Les mécaniciens me laissent seule, après m'avoir expliqué le fonctionnement. Je mets alors le casque sur mes oreilles, branche le micro, et appuie sur le bouton vert. 

\- Ici Octavia Blake, je demande l'Arche. Vous me recevez ?

J'attends un peu et recommence. 

\- Ici Octavia Blake, je demande l'Arche. Vous me recevez ?

J'essaye une troisième fois, une quatrième, mais personne ne répond. Je commence alors à paniquer. Et si le système d'oxygénation a cessé de fonctionner ? Et si il y a une fuite sur l'Arche ? Ma respiration s'accélère, et je suis incapable de retenir les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. J'appuie sur le petit bouton pour lancer le message en boucle. Celui-ci s'arrêtera lorsque l'Arche répondra. Je charge mes gardes de surveiller le signal, et de me prévenir en cas de changement. 

Je retrouve ensuite Marcus Kane, deux soldats, et deux terriens. Ces deux derniers se sont battus, et ont recommencé à l'infirmerie. Je les condamne donc à faire le ménage dans les couloirs, accompagné de quatre gardes. Je n'aime pas m'occuper de ce genre de problèmes. Une idée apparaît soudain dans mon esprit. Une bonne idée. Une idée qui m'aidera à avoir un peu de temps pour moi, à tester la confiance de certains. 

\- Kane, pour les prochaines fois, vous vous occuperez de choisir les punitions pour ce genre de choses. Je n'ai pas le temps. Mais que nous soyons bien d'accord, aucune violence de votre part ne sera tolérée. Pas de coups de bâtons, et, de toute façon, ici personne ne peut être éjecté. Vous êtes donc en charge du bon respect de la loi, entièrement. Ne me demandez conseil qu'en cas de problème grave. Je suppose que je dois vous faire confiance, alors que vous avez éjecté ma mère. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix, je ne connais pas suffisamment les terriens. Et puis, vous avez Abby maintenant, il serait dommage de la décevoir en choisissant la violence.

Il hoche la tête, me remercie, et quitte la pièce, lorsque soudain, un hurlement retentit dans tout le bunker.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Abigail Griffin ~

Je tremble. Je suis couchée sur le sol, dans la terre. Je suis sale. J'ai froid. Un cri lointain retentit. Je me lève difficilement. Tout est trouble, et le monde semble décoloré. Je m'appuie contre un arbre et essaye de marcher. De nouveau, un cri. Je suis seule. J'avance dans la forêt, sans savoir où je vais. Et encore, le cri. Il semble plus proche. Je cours. Et soudain, je tombe. Je m'effondre sur le sol. Ma jambe me fait terriblement mal. Je pose ma main sur ma cuisse pleine de sang. Un trou béant a prit place à cet endroit. Un trou de perceuse. Le trou du Mont Weather. Je hurle de douleur, et je ne peux contenir les larmes sur mon visage. Je me tourne vers les cris, rampe, et m'approche. Je sers les dents, essayant d'oublier ma douleur. Arrivée en haut d'une colline je les vois. 

Clarke. Elle crie. Le visage brûlé. 

Marcus. Accroché à une croix. Du sang coule de ses poignets. 

Une corde est suspendue à une branche. Elle attend de pendre quelqu'un. 

Un natif. Son corps est totalement brûlé. Il se tient devant un coffre en verre.

Plus loin, quatre-vingt dix-neuf adolescents me regardent avec une haine inégalable. 

 

J'ai abandonné Clarke dehors. 

J'ai utilisé Marcus et je l'ai fais souffrir sous l'emprise de la puce. 

Je me suis pendue pour faire obliger Clarke à prendre la puce. 

J'ai testé le sang noir sur un innocent pour essayer de nous sauvé, je l'ai tué.

J'ai envoyé cent enfants sur une planète dont je ne savais rien, je les ai condamné à mort.

 

Soudain, j'ouvre les yeux. Une lumière blanche m’éblouis. J'ai chaud. Je transpire. Marcus tient ma main dans la sienne. J'entends Octavia parler, mais je ne peux comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Les lèvres de Marcus bougent, mais je n'entends rien. Je suis couchée sur un lit de l'infirmerie. J'ai du mal à respirer. 

 

Puis, le noir. 

De nouveau j'entends Clarke hurler. 

 

Et l'air semble revenir d'un coup dans mes poumons. J'ouvre les yeux, paniquée. 

\- Je suis là, Abby, calme toi...

Marcus est là. Il est là. Il caresse lentement mes cheveux. Peu à peu je reprends mes esprits. 

\- Tu as refais une crise, à cause de la puce. Abby... Je t'en supplie, nous avons la solution... Ne te laisse pas mourir...

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Dès que je ferme les yeux je vois tous ces visages. 

\- Abby, dans ton sommeil tu hurlais, tu te débattais. Je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir ainsi.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

\- Je les ai tué... Tous...

\- Hey... Ab', regarde moi. Nous avons tous commit des crimes. Nous avons tous tué. Je suis là pour t'aider, tu passeras au dessus de tout ça. La Terre nous change, tu le sais.

Je hoche la tête. 

\- Je t'en supplie, dis moi que je suis une raison suffisante pour vivre, murmure-t-il.

Je regarde au fond de ses yeux. Il est terriblement inquiet. Il m'aime. Il est toujours là. 

\- Oui... Tu es une raison suffisante pour tout et n'importe quoi Marcus. Je t'aime...

Il m'embrasse, soulagé. Je me tourne vers Octavia. 

\- Je vous donne mon accord, je vais me débarrasser de ces visions.

\- Repose toi un peu avant, ton corps va être confronté à des conditions assez exceptionnelles, ordonne Octavia.

Ils quittent tous la salle, et Marcus se lève. 

\- Non ! Reste ! S'il te plaît... Marcus ne me laisse pas seule.

\- Je suis là, et je ne vais nul part. J'allais juste te chercher un verre d'eau.

Il lie la parole à l'action, et me le ramène. 

\- Merci Abby, merci de choisir de vivre.

Je pose le verre vide et l'embrasse. Il est là, il est réel, il me rend espoir. Comme il l'avait fait lorsque nous étions petits… Je connaissais bien Marcus, très bien, et puis nous avons grandis. Nous avons choisis des voies différentes, nous sommes devenus différents, et bien qu'ayant un objectif commun, notre façon de faire était opposée. Je ne tarde pas à me rendormir dans ses bras, paisiblement. Il m'empêche de faire des cauchemars, il chasse les monstres et détruit mes démons. 

Je me réveille dans les heures qui suivent dans la même position. 

\- Tout est prêt Docteur Griffin, m'annonce Tom, une de mes recrue à l'infirmerie.

\- Parfait !

Je me redresse, peut être un peu trop rapidement. Ma tête me fait encore mal. 

\- Abby… Est-ce que toi tu es prête ? Me demande Marcus.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, et réfléchis quelques secondes. 

\- Pour toi je suis toujours prête. À tout. Je te dois la vie.

Il m'aide à me lever et m'accompagne dans un pièce qui m'est inconnue. Un grand bassin est rempli d'eau froide, glacée. Il y a de nombreux appareils médicaux, et des soigneurs, des infirmiers. Je vérifie tout, sous leur regard attentif. Je prends une grande inspiration, enlève mon tee shirt, mes chaussures et mon jean. J'attache mes cheveux, et me retourne vers eux. Marcus s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. 

\- Je déteste te voir aussi peu vêtue devant tout ce monde, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Tu es jaloux ! Mais tu sais, entre voir et toucher les belles choses il y a une différence… Toi tu as un accès complet à toute partie de mon corps… Tu en profiteras à mon retour !

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et se recule. Tom accroche les électrodes à ma poitrine, mais ses mains tremblent. Je les lui prends, et m'en occupe seule. Je sais exactement comment et où les placer. Un bip régulier retentit alors dans la petite pièce. J'entre dans le bassin. L'eau froide me glace le sang. Je mets le masque à oxygène sur ma bouche, et inspire profondément. Je me laisse alors couler tout au fond du bassin. Les secondes interminables s'écoule lentement, et je commence à paniquer. J'entends les « bip » s'accélérer. Je tourne la tête. Marcus est là, contre la vitre. Je pose ma main contre la sienne. Et ma vision se brouille. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne peux pas me battre… 

Le noir total. 

 

~ Marcus Kane ~

 

Le compte à rebours est lancé. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Son cœur ne bat pas. Elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Non. Ce n'est pas une option. Abby va se battre. Les minutes semblent interminables. Je m'appuie dos à la paroi vitrée, et attends. Que puis-je faire d'autre. Je ferme les yeux et me remémore chaque instant passé à ses côtés. Chaque dispute, chaque baiser, j'entends son rire, et je vois ses sourires. Je ne peux pas la perdre… Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, jamais. Elle m'a libéré de l'emprise du pouvoir, elle m'a aidé à découvrir celui que je suis vraiment. Elle a fait de moi quelqu'un de bien. 

Dix minutes. 

J'ai déjà failli la perdre tant de fois. Lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de la puce, je pensais ne jamais la retrouver. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion. Lorsque Jaha a pointé un pistolet sur sa tête…

Cinq minutes. 

Déjà enfant je l'aimais. J'ai su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie lorsqu'elle est tombée par terre, dans un couloirs de MedBay, sur l'Arche. Elle courrait pour arriver chez elle à l'heure. Elle avait passé trop de temps cachée, cette après-midi là, dans un petit recoin, à espionner les médecins, à prendre des notes sur chacune de leurs interventions. Je l'ai aidé à se relever. Elle avait cinq ans, j'en avais sept. Elle était toute petite, avec de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, et déjà son regard me captivait. 

Une minute. Je me concentre sur chaque petit instant de bonheur.

Trente secondes. Elle doit survivre.

Quinze secondes. Pour Clarke.

Dix secondes. Pour ses patients.

Cinq secondes. Pour moi ?

La sonnerie retentit. Puis soudain, tout se passe très rapidement. La décharge électrique est lancée. Abby ouvre grand les yeux et remonte à la surface d'un coup. Des médecins me poussent et la font sortir. Ils l'allongent sur un brancard. Elle lutte, son cœur bat anormalement. Ils accrochent les électrodes, et envoient une charge du défibrillateur. Les médecins s'écartent, soulagés. Elle est sauvée. Toujours endormie.

Puis soudain, son cœur s'arrête. Immédiatement Tom, un infirmier, se lance dans un massage cardiaque. En apnée, je prie pour qu'ils la sauvent. Je me sens inutile, et impuissant face à la situation. Je ne peux pas la sauver. Je ne peux rien faire.

Deuxième décharge du défibrillateur. 

Il continue le massage. Je t'en supplie Abby, revient moi. Ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai besoin de toi. 

Troisième décharge. 

Son corps se soulève. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Son cœur reprend. Elle respire. Je me jette à ses côtés, prends sa main, et ne peux retenir les larmes qui inondent alors mes joues. Elle sourit. Elle me sourit. Ses doigts tremblants se posent sur ma joue. 

\- Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Murmure-t-elle.

\- Si, cruellement. 

Elle essuie mes larmes d'un geste doux. Je me penche au dessus de son visage et l'embrasse tendrement. 

\- J'ai eu tellement peur Abby… J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais.

\- Un jour un grand sage m'a dit que se battre pour ma vie en valait le coup. 

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux, caressant mon visage de ses doigts si doux… Je souris, plus heureux que jamais. Mon Abby est saine et sauve, elle n'est plus malade, elle n'aura plus de visions, elle ne sera plus torturée par le visage de Clarke. Je sais que sa fille lui manque terriblement, et que rien ne pourra effacer la douleur, mais je compte bien être à ses côtés, et soulager sa peine autant que possible. Et puis, il y a de l'espoir. Clarke est comme sa mère, bien trop bornée pour se laisser mourir aussi facilement. Comme son père également. Clarke est une battante, et elle défend toujours ce en quoi elle croit. J'appréciais Jake. Je n'ai fais qu'obéir aux ordres. Abby m'a blâmé pour sa mort, probablement parce que je suis celui qui a appuyé sur le bouton rouge. Jaha en avait donné l'ordre. Jaha a pris la décision de condamner son ami à mort. Que ce serait-il passé si je m'y étais opposé ? Aurai-je été expulsé également ? Jake serait-il encore vivant ? Cette idée provoque une certaine jalousie en moi. J'ai toujours aimé Abby, et je l'ai laissé me remettre la faute dessus. Je l'ai laissé me frapper aussi fort qu'elle a pu après l'exécution de son mari. Je l'ai laissé me haïr. Nous étions amis avant Jake. Nous étions même plus, lorsque nous étions enfants. Même après.

\- Marcus ?

La belle brune me sort de mes pensées. 

\- Marcus ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle m'enlace tendrement, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Je pensais à nous.

Je la sens sourire contre ma peau. Elle se colle contre moi autant que possible, comme pour se protéger, et dépose plusieurs baisers dans mon cou. 

\- Ramène moi à la maison Marcus, me supplie-t-elle, épuisée.

Je jette un coup d’œil autour de nous. Nous sommes seuls dans la pièce depuis son réveil. Encore une fois elle me fait enfreindre les lois. Je souris à cette idée, et passe une main sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Je la soulève, la serre contre moi, et quitte la pièce. Ses mains sont accrochées à ma nuque, sa tête enfouie dans mes cheveux trop longs. Je marche jusqu'à notre chambre, ce qu'elle appelle notre maison, notre chez nous. Elle s'endort sur le chemin, blottie contre moi. Je peine à ouvrir notre porte, mais réussis malgré tout. Je la dépose sur son lit, couvre son corps avec le drap, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remettre en place les mèches sur son visage. Après plusieurs minutes passées assis à ses pieds à la regarder, je me décide à partir. J'ai du travail, beaucoup de travail. J'ouvre la porte lorsqu'elle attrape mon poignet. 

\- Marcus… Reste avec moi… Ne me laisse pas seule…

Ses yeux sont fermés, mais elle me tient fermement. Je ne peux pas lui résister. Je ne peux rien lui refuser. Je referme donc la porte et me couche à ses côtés. Ce lit est vraiment trop petit pour nous deux. Je dépose un baiser sur son front, et la serre contre moi. Blottie contre mon torse je peux sentir les battements de son cœur, et sa respiration lente contre ma peau. Je caresse ses cheveux que j'aime tant. Je n'ai jamais connu de cheveux plus soyeux. Je n'ai jamais connu d'autres cheveux d'ailleurs. Abby fut la première, la seule, et sera la dernière. Je l'aimais tant que j'en suis venu à la détester. Il y a certains souvenirs que j'aimerais simplement oublier. Tout le mal que je lui ai fais, toute la peine infligée… Mais ils sont tout de même présents. Ils sont là, et me rappellent à quel point cette femme est exceptionnelle. Elle m'a tout pardonné, elle a vu en moi ce que je pensais éteint à jamais. 

J'aime la regarder dormir. Elle paraît si paisible, couchée ainsi. Ses cheveux me rendent fou, ses lèvres aussi, et son corps… Je ne pense pas qu'il existe de moins assez puissant pour la décrire. Pour parler de sa force, de sa beauté, de son intelligence… Elle mérite tellement mieux que moi. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Je ne comprendrais probablement jamais. Je me contenterai donc de savoir qu'elle m'aime, et je l'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. 

Épuisé par les récents événements, je ne tarde pas à trouver le sommeil. Quoi de plus paisible qu'une nuit dans les bras de la femme que j'aime ? 

 

Je me réveille trois heures plus tard dans la même position. Abby dort toujours. Je ne veux pas la réveiller, mais il ne nous reste que trente minutes pour aller dîner. Je me rends donc seul au réfectoire. À cette heure-ci il est pratiquement vide. Seul un couple de terriens est encore en train de manger. Je m'approche du buffet.

\- Bonjour Faïa, dis-je à la femme derrière le comptoir.

Elle tient une grande louche en métal dans sa main droite et me regarde avec attention. Elle faisait parti du Trikru si je me souviens bien.

\- M. Kane. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Et bien, Abby… Le docteur Griffin vient de subir un traitement médical conséquent, et il se trouve qu'en ce moment même elle soit en train de dormir. Je voulais donc savoir s'il y avait une chance pour que je lui ramène une assiette dans sa chambre ? S'il vous plaît ?

Je déteste supplier les gens, ou prendre un ton qui attire la pitié et la compassion. Je hais vraiment cela. Mais je ne laisserai pas Abby sans manger. 

La terrienne réfléchit quelques secondes avant de servir une assiette. 

\- Je suppose que vous mangez avec elle ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Hum… Effectivement. Merci.

Elle me donne les deux assiettes, des couverts, des verres, et me fait signe de la tête de partir. 

\- Je vous revaudrais cela Faïa, merci beaucoup.

Elle hausse les épaules et ferme le comptoir. Je marche rapidement jusqu'à notre chambre, et dépose les assiettes sur la table basse. Je remplis les verres dans la salle de bain et les pose à côté. Je me dirige alors vers Abby et lui secoue gentiment l'épaule. Elle grogne, se retourne, et se cache pratiquement sous son coussin. 

\- Ab'… Réveille toi…

Je la secoue un peu plus, je passe ma main dans sa nuque, endroit terriblement sensible qui lui donne tout le temps des frissons, mais rien n'y fait. Je fixe alors les assiettes. Elle adore les côtes de porc. J'attrape l'une d'elles, et l'approche du visage de la brune. Elle sont encore chaudes et sentent terriblement bon. Je lui passe sous le nez, essayant de diffuser l'odeur.

\- Hum… Sens moi ces bonnes côtes de porc… Réveille toi mon cœur, sinon je vais tout manger.

Je sais qu'elle ne dort pas complètement, mais pratiquement. Elle respire un peu plus fort, plusieurs fois, inspire, et ouvre les yeux d'un coup. 

\- Je t'interdis de manger mes côtes de porc !

Elle se redresse aussi rapidement que possible et m'arrache l'assiette des mains. Je ne peux retenir un fou rire. Elle agit vraiment comme une enfant parfois. 

Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre et mangeons en silence. Tout passe par le regard, comme souvent. Elle s'amuse, vraiment. Elle n'hésite pas à passer sa langue sur ses dents, à se mordiller la lèvre, et à me lancer des regards terriblement provocateurs. Cette femme a une emprise totale sur moi. 

\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ces lits ! S'exclame-t-elle soudainement. Il est hors de question que je dorme seule, ou avec toi, dans des lits simples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ma fiction vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des Kudos ! Merci !


End file.
